Post Doomsday Songfics
by montypython203
Summary: 2 angsty songfics  one for Rose, one for the Doctor.
1. Beautiful

_Title: Post Doomsday Songfics_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: 2 angsty songfics - one for Rose, one for the Doctor._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the songs used._

_Author's Note: Please listen to these songs. They are just so sad and beautiful. The first one is __**Beautiful **__by Amy Grant. The second will be up soon._

**Beautiful**

Rose lay in her room, clutching her pillow to her chest. It had been one year since the Doctor had said goodbye to her, and she was still hurting. She switched on the radio. _Beautiful _by Amy Grant came on. Tears came to Rose's eyes as she listened to the lyrics.

_I'm lookin' for a way to feel you hold me  
Feel your heartbeat just one more time_

She wished she could feel his embrace once again. She missed the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. She missed resting her head on his chest and listening to his hearts. Oh, she missed everything.

_Reaching back, trying to touch the moment  
Each precious moment that you were mine_

What hurt most was that her memories were becoming less vivid. She couldn't remember exactly how she'd felt when she held in hand in the dungeon in Cardiff, or when she'd danced with him in 1941. And she wished she could have treasured these moments more when they were happening.

_How do you prepare when you love someone this way  
To let them go a little more each day_

She'd loved the Doctor like nothing or no one else. She'd lived for him. He was everything to her. And each she was separated from him got harder. She just couldn't let him go.

_The stars we put in place  
The dreams we didn't waste_

They'd done so much together. They'd watched galaxies being formed. They'd saved worlds. They'd lived every moment to the fullest.

_The sorrows we embraced  
The world belonged to you and me_

After a particularly hard day, they'd suffered together. They'd had the world at their fingertips, and they'd always had each other to lean on.

_The oceans that we crossed  
The innocence we lost_

Her mother had told her that she'd become like him. She was right. By travelling with the Doctor, Rose had lost her innocence. She'd had to quickly grow up and face things other people wouldn't dream of facing.

_The hurting at the end  
I'd go there again  
Coz it was beautiful  
It was beautiful_

And then came the saddest time of her life – the Battle of Canary Wharf. Being separated from the Doctor was the worst thing she'd ever endured. Knowing that she'd never see, or hear, or touch him ever again. But she'd do it all again. She'd live through all that heartache a second time, if it meant she could be with him again.

_Some days missing you is overwhelming  
When it hits me  
You're not coming back_

There were some days where she just couldn't handle it anymore. Where she just wanted to leave the world and all its pain. For a moment, she'd think she'd found a way to get through, only to be bitterly disappointed.

_And in my darkest hours I have wondered  
Was it worth it, for the time we had_

Was it worth it? All the pain and sorrow and sadness, for the precious time they had together?

_My thoughts begun to hear you  
But one thing I know is true  
I'll bless the day that I found you_

Then she'd come to her senses. She knew the answer. Meeting the Doctor was the best thing that ever happened to her. He'd shown her the endless possibilities of the world, and though their time had been short, he'd given her more love than she'd ever expected to receive, even if he never said the words.

_The stars we put in place  
The dreams we didn't waste  
The sorrows we embraced  
The world belonged to you and me  
The oceans that we crossed  
The innocence we lost  
The hurting at the end  
I'd go there again  
Coz it was beautiful  
It was beautiful_

_The rules we stepped aside  
The fear that we defied_

Together, they'd rebelled against the rules. They'd faced enemies without fear.

_The thrill of the ride  
The fire in our hearts that burned_

It was such an overwhelming experience. There were times when Rose actually felt fire in her heart.

_The oceans that we crossed  
The innocence we lost  
The hurting at the end  
I'd go there again  
Cuz it was beautiful  
It was beautiful_

As the song ended, Rose wiped the tears from her eyes. She then knew that Sarah Jane was right – some things were worth getting your heart broken for. She'd always be sad that she wasn't with the Doctor. But she'd also be glad that she had the time that she did. Coz it was beautiful.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-clenches breaking heart- Please ... gasp ... review..._


	2. Patience

_This is set post **Gridlock**. The song used is **Patience **by Take That. Please listen to it if you can, it made me gasp._

**Patience**_  
_

The Doctor and Martha had just left New Earth.

"Thank you for telling me about your planet Doctor," said Martha.

"Yeah, it was a load off my back," admitted the Doctor. "I just wish I'd told Rose…" He trailed off. Martha sighed.

"Right Doctor, let's get one thing straight," she said. "I know you're really upset about losing this Rose person. But if you're going to just stare into space and feel sad every time you mention her, this isn't going to work out." The Doctor looked at her.

"I'm sorry Martha," he said. "It's just that I haven't had time to grieve."

_Just have a little patience_

"Then take it!" exclaimed Martha. "Everyone needs time to get over a friend leaving or whatever."

"But she was so much more than that," said the Doctor. "And what's more, she didn't want to leave."

_I'm still hurting from a love I lost  
I'm feeling your frustration_

"I understand the way you're feeling Martha," he continued. "It's just so hard for me, after all this time, to go through life losing so many people on the way. And then when I finally find someone I really care about, I lose her too. But I'll try to get over it, really I will."

_Any minute all the pain will stop_

"Oh, come here," said Martha, holding out her arms. The Doctor walked into them and held her close, a single tear making its way down his face.

_Just hold me close inside your arms tonight  
Don't be too hard on my emotions_

_Cause I  
Need time_

"I just need time to get over this," the Doctor said as he stepped back. "Right now I'm not ready to move on. I just need you to be there for me and to support me. Can you do that?"

_My heart in numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing,  
Just try and have a little patience_

"I suppose so," said Martha.

"Thank you," said the Doctor. "I really want to give you the universe. And I know you want to take it."

"I also want to be your friend," said Martha.

_I really wanna start over again,  
I know you wanna be my salvation  
The one that I can always depen_d

"And your friendship will help me get through this," said the Doctor. "Rose would want me to have someone to hold my hand. I've got to be strong, for her."

_I'll try to be strong. Believe me,  
I'm trying to move on,  
It's complicated but understand me_

_Cause I  
Need time  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing,  
Just try and have a little patience_

"Do you know how much time you need?" asked Martha.

"No," replied the Doctor truthfully. "And there'll probably always be a part of me that's longing for her."

_Yeah, have a little patience, yeah_

"You must have been through a lot together," commented Martha.

"So much," said the Doctor. "She helped me get over the Time War. She stayed with me through thick and thin. I just have to hope that I can get over it."

_Cause these scars run so deep,  
It's been hard,  
But I have to believe in me_

"You can do it Doctor," encouraged Martha. "I believe in you." The Doctor smiled.

_Have a little patience,  
Have a little patience, whoa_

"Thank you Martha Jones."

_Cause I,  
I just need time,  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing,  
just try, and have a little patience_

_Have a little patience,  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing  
just try and have a little... Patience_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_A little short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Well, that's this fic over. Please review. _


End file.
